The present invention relates generally to high-powered computer chips, and relates more particularly to a novel system and approach for cooling computer chips.
The evolution toward high-powered computer chips has driven the design of heat sinks to cool the chips. Conventional heat sinks for cooling computer chips typically use fans to force air flow or use liquid cooling systems or refrigerators attached to a heat exchanger placed in intimate contact with the chip. Forced air systems become increasingly difficult to apply as chip power density increases (e.g., especially beyond 100+ W/cm2). Moreover, typical fans occupy as much as 0.3 to 0.5 of the volume of a typical computer blade (i.e., a self-contained computer server designed for high density) and are not capable of providing a flow of air that is fast enough to result in efficient cooling. Liquid cooling systems perform better in the case of high power density situations; however, they involve the risk of possible water leaks that can completely burn up the main processing chip and can seriously damage the other components in an electronic system.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an efficient and low-risk method and apparatus for chip cooling which at the same time permits a reduced computer blade volume.